Karena FANFICTION
by Ciezie
Summary: Eunhyuk yang bosan akhirnya memutuskan membunuh waktu dengan membaca FF. Tebak apa yang dia temukan? ALL SEME X HYUK. Bisa dibilang BL tapi bisa juga Friendship. KyuHyuk. HaeHyuk. KiHyuk. WonHYuk. HanHyuk. YeHyuk. semua bisa kalian lihat. FF khusus persembahan untuk ulang tahun Lee Hyuk Jae.


**Karena FANFICTION**

**By Ciezie**

**ALLXHYUK. Friendship tapi ada BL juga.**

**Saengil Chukkae EUNHYUKKIE. Selalu harapku sinar itu bercahaya padamu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini entah kenapa dorm amat sepi. Sepagian seluruh member satu persatu keluar tanpa ada satu pun yang mengajaknya benar-benar kejam. Hari ini juga tak ada jadwal kemana pun. Hyukkie ingin pulang ke rumah saja, tapi sms yang masuk dan mengatakan seluruh keluarganya sedang berlibur ke pantai menjadi jawaban. Bagaimana ini? Keluar sendirian ia tak suka.

Hyukkie masuk ke dapur, mengambil seluruh makanan yang bisa dia bawa, lalu menggelarnya di karpet depan TV. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton TV atau DVD saja seharian. Jarang-jarang kan bisa seperti itu? Maka dengan senyum lebar ia mulai menyalakan TV.

Tapi senyum lebarnya tak bertahan lama, tak ada acara yang seru saat ini. Ia lalu mengacak-ngacak tempat DVD, tak ada juga film yang baru. Bagaimana ini? Lalu tanpa sengaja dilihatnya laptop di meja. Ah bagaimana kalau online. Takkan membosankan kan?

Hyuk segera duduk di lantai beralas karpet dan membuka laptop yang sudah tersambung dengan internet. Pertama dia melihat berita-berita terbaru tentang suju, ia tersenyum sesekali tapi tak jarang juga mengerutkan kening, ketika menemukan berita yang yaaa you know lah. Lalu saatnya bernarsis-narsis ria, Hyukkie mengetikkan namanya sendiri di mesin pencari.

Beberapa hasil bagian atas hanya berita terbaru atau skandal-skandal tentangnya. Lalu di bagian bawah ia menemukan judul yang menarik. Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk Fanfiction. Matanya langsung melebar, ia ingat bahwa beberapa member penah bercerita tentang fanfiction atau FF ini. Katanya semacam cerita yang mengambil tokoh member super junior. Kadang di sana mereka jadi sangat keren katanya, sampai-sampai para member ingin berterimakasih pada pembuat FF itu, tapi tentu saja itu tak bisa mereka lakukan.

Eunhyuk segera membuka link itu. Eunhyuk membaca judul pertama yang ia temukan di sana, dan ia langsung menangis sehabis selesai membaca, FF itu menceritakan perjuangan mereka sampai bisa menjadi sekarang. Beberapa memang meleset dari kenyataan tapi banyak yang benar juga. Eunhyuk sekarang mengerti mengapa para member ingin berterima kasih pada para author itu.

Maka ia sekarang semangat untuk mencari fanfiction lainnya. Ia lupa pada kebosanannya sekarang. Keningnya mengerut ketika mendapati EunHae/HaeHyuk Fanfiction. Hmmmm sepertinya itu ff tentang persahabatannya dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk pun membaca FF itu.

.

.

.

_Bersahabat dan tak terpisahkan. Siapapun tahu begitulah duo 86 line itu, tentunya ditambah dengan Siwon sesekali. Tapi tak ada yang tahu kan ada yang tersembunyi di balik kata 'persahabatan' itu. Ya, ada kerlap kerlip cinta di dalamnya. Pernahkah kalian memandang kedalamaan mata Hae saat melihat Hyukjae, itu bukan pandangan persahabatan, jelas-jelas itu pandangan cinta._

_Donghae merapikan rambut Eunhyuk yang tertidur beralaskan pahanya. Semua sudah tertidur dengan TV menyala. Donghae menghela napas mendapati wajah berlekuk sempurna di bawahnya. Siapapun pasti akan terperangkan pesonanya, bahkan orang yang baru sekali melihatnya. Apalagi Donghae yang melewatkan banyak hari bersamanya. Ya mungkin dulu dia tak terlalu dekat, tapi semakin lama mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya tak terpisahkan._

_Jangan salahkan kalau rasa lain tumbuh di hati Donghae, ia begitu menyayangi Eunhyuk, ah tidak tapi mencintainya. Betapa Fan Service yang dulu amat menjadi bebannya karena dia tak mau digosipkan gay, menjadi lebih mudah dan menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. _

_Pelan Donghae merunduk, ia menatap wajah manis itu, matanya yang tertutup rapat, rahang tegasnya dan tentunya bibir poutinya. Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya..._

_._

_._

_._

Omo!

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya. Oh my.. oh my.. ia tersentak. Dan semakin tersentak membaca keseluruhan FF itu. Oh my, dia jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak sekarang dengan dia dan Donghae peran utamanya. Eunhyuk menggigiti bantal yang tadi dia jadikan sandaran dagu untuk membaca.

Setelah bisa bernapas lega, Eunhyuk menggulirkan lagi mouse. Errr jujur ia malah jadi penasaran siapa lagi di antara member yang dipasangkan dengannya selain Donghae. Dan wah, baiklah KyuHyuk sekarang. Sebelum mengklik judul itu, terlebih dahulu Eunhyuk menenangkan debar jantungnya.

.

.

.

_Kau tahu menjadi pencinta diam-diam sungguh menyebalkan. Apalagi tak ada kesempatan untukmu bermanis-manis dengannya. Hanya bisa menunjukkan cintamu dengan cara kasar yang malah kadang mengembunkan mata indahnya. Ah sungguh menyebalkan menjadi orang sepertiku._

"_Hyuuuungg..."_

"_Apa lagi sih Kyu..."_

"_Hyuuunggg..."_

_Sungmin Hyung menghela napas dan menolehkan kepalanya, "Apa? Kau tak cocok beraegyo tahu..." Sungmin Hyung terkekeh._

_Aku memandangnya datar, membuat dia menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah ada apa chagi?"_

"_Aku ... Hyukkie Hyung... huhuhuh..."_

_Kini giliran Sungmin Hyung yang mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya dan mendengus malas, "Itu salahmu sendiri, sudah kubilang berhenti mengejeknya, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kau menyukainya kalau begitu Kyu!"_

"_Ya... itu lah masalhnya aku selalu kelepasan berbuat begitu Hyungg..." Aku masih dalam mode manja dan tersentak ketika terdengar suara cekikikan di belakangku._

"_Wah kau bisa juga beraegyo Kyu... hahahhaha"_

_Oh My itu dia. Aku segera menoleh dan memberikan death glare padahal di kedalaman hatiku, aku ingin memberinya senyum manis. "Berani kau menertawakanku monkey!"_

_Hyukkie hyung menutup mulutnya meski masih terdengar suara teredamnya. Ketika menoleh pada Sungmin Hyung dia memberi kode agar aku mulai bersikap baik. Tapi .. bagaimana caranya. Aisshh sial!_

"_Aku keluar dulu ya Hyukkie.. kau temani Kyuhyun ya..."_

"_Mwo? Ani.. aku ikut saja bersamamu Hyung..." Hyukkie hyung langsung menahan lengan Sungmin Hyung. Itu jujur saja membuatku sakit hati._

"_Pergi saja! Siapa yang mau berdua dengan mahluk sepertimu!" ucapku ketus tanpa sadar._

"_Apa maksudmu dengan mahluk itu?" tumben Eunhyukkie Hyung bertanya dengan intonasi tegas begitu padaku._

"_Emmm yaa mahluk sepertimu, yang berisik, bersuara tak merdu, pelit, bau..." oopppsss kenapa malah aku mengucapkan hal-hal begitu. Terlambat kulihat Hyukkie hyung terus menatapku dengan mata yang semakin lama semakin memerah. Lalu tanpa berkata dia keluar dari kamar Sungmin Hyung._

"_Kyunie..." Sungmin hyung menghela napas, "Kau tahu Hyukkie sedang bad mood sekarang, dia menangis semalaman karena gosip yang beredar di internet,"_

_Aku sungguh tak tahu! Aku segera berdiri. "Aku akan meminta maaf padanya."_

_Sungmin Hyung tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku. Aku keluar dan mendapati dia sedang di depan TV, asyik memindah-mindahkan chane,l ciri-ciri orang sedih, aku kuatkan hati dan bulatkan tekad. Aku duduk di sampingnya, dia tak berekspresi sama sekali._

"_Maafkan aku Hyung..."_

_Tetap tak berekspresi._

"_Kau tahu Hyung, aku selalu mengagumimu." Dia berhenti dari kegiatan mengganti chanelnya dan terdengar dia mendengus tak percaya. "Sungguh Hyung, bahkan... lama kelamaan itu berubah menjadi... menjadi perasaan lain Hyung..."_

_Eunhyukkie hyung menoleh sekarang, "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku.. aku selalu memperhatikanmu kau tahu. Aku selalu suka melihatmu berdance, aku selalu memperhatikan caramu tersenyum dan berbuat baik pada orang. Kau orang yang sempurna. Semua yang kukatakan selama ini tentang kejelekanmu adalah bohong besar, itu hanya untuk menutupi perasaanku padamu Hyung..."_

_Kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya yang sedang memandangku kaget. Aku mencintainya sungguh. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Aku menghela napas._

"_Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Aku suka harum strawberry yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Aku suka senyuman gusimu. Aku suka mata polosmu. Aku suka rahang tegasmu. Aku suka sifat baikmu. Aku suka semuanya..."_

_Mulutnya menganga dan aku segera mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya ..._

_._

_._

_._

Aku benar-benar sedang melongokan wajah sekarang. Ini.. benarkah ini? Benarkah sikap Kyu selama ini karena dia mencintaiku. Aihsssss aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ya ampun aku malah terbawa pada cerita FF ini. Tapi... tapi. Aku benar-benar jadi kepikiran sikap Kyuhyun padaku. Bagaimana kalau iya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Setelah menggetok kepalaku sendiri aku kembali beralih ke layar monitor, aku mencari pairing lainnya. Waw, WonHyuk. Baiklah yang ini bisa kumengerti karena si raja FS itu memang suka tak kira-kira dalam melakukan FS. Aku sendiri merinding melihat foto-foto atau editan fans tentangku dan Siwon.

.

.

.

"_Terserah kau!"_

_Mata Hyukkie berkaca, dia memegang tangan Siwon lembut. "Woonie..."_

"_Terserah Hyung. Aku tahu aku memang tak sebaik Donghae, tak sebagus suara Kyuhyun, tak seangel Leeteuk, aku hanya anak orang kaya kesepian yang jatuh cinta padamu."_

_Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Siwon, membuat Siwon secara refleks mengelus punggung Eunhyuk. "Aku tak begitu, hanya saja kan kau tahu fans lebih suka aku dengan Donghae. Aku hanya tak mau kau.. kau dibash, atau kau dianggap sebagai orang ketiga. Itu menyakitkan untuk didengar."_

_Mendengar itu senyum joker terpasang di wajah Siwon. Jadi karena itu? Karena itu Hyukkienya melarang dia melakukan banyak fanservice dengannya lagi. Karena mengkhawtirkannya. Siwon menutup matanya dan menyebut nama Tuhan. Betapa dia terlalu berburuk sangka pada kekasih imutnya ini._

"_Kalau begitu di sini tak apakan? Mungpung member lain tak ada?"_

_Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan dan memandang Siwon tak mengerti. "Apanya?"_

"_Emmm fs?"_

_Eunhyuk tersenyum takut sebelum cepat-cepat berlari dari area yang berbau pervert sekarang. Siwon terkekeh sebelum berlari mencari Hyukkienya. 'aku takkan melepaskanmu Hyuk' katanya sambil menyeringai._

_._

_._

_._

Okay aku tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya terdiam berusaha membayangkan semua itu dan begidik sendiri. Apa aku seimut itu, sampai disandingkan dengan banyak namja? Aku menggeserkan lagi mouse, mencari FF lainnya.

Wah KiHyuk?

Kibum, bahkan dengan orang yang sudah lama jarang terlihat bersama denganku? Hmm tapi dulu kan kami sempat dekat. Di depan kamera mungkin Kibum terlihat dingin tapi bagiku dia pribadi yang amat hangat.

.

.

.

"_Yaaaa Bummie... aku mau keluar..." aku memberinya aegyo yang hanya dibalas wajah datarnya._

"_Bummie..."_

_Dia menggeleng dan asyik dengan satu tangan di mouse komputer dan satu tangan lagi di pinggangku. Aku dilarang pergi ke manapun, padahal kan ini hari di mana kami dibebaskan dari jadwal untuk bertemu keluarga atau rekreasi merefresh pikiran._

"_Baiklah. Pergi. Aku memang bukan orang yang asyik diajak menghabiskan waktu."_

_Aku segera menghentikan usahaku untuk melepaskan pelukan pinggang Kibum, apalagi Kibum juga sudah melepaskannya. Wajahnya masih sama datar. Datar yang tampan memang, tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa sedih. Dia pasti merasa kesepian, keluarganya tak ada di sini kan, tak ada yang bisa ditemuinya._

"_Bukan itu maksudku..." aku meremas ujung bajuku, tak tahu harus bagaimana memberi penjelasan yang benar._

"_Sudahlah Hyung jangan berusaha menghiburku. Kau boleh pergi!"_

_Aku segera mengecup pipinya, membuat dia sesaat membeku lalu menoleh dan mengangkat satu alisnya, bertanya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, aku selalu senang berada bersamamu, aku hanya ya sudah lama tak bertemu umma, makanya aku ingin pergi.. kalau tahu kau kesepian aku takkan kemana-mana, aku akan ada di sini..."_

_Senyumnya tersungging. Senyum langkanya, begitu tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan. Dia mendekat dan memelukku erat._

"_Aku mencintaimu Hyung..."_

"_Nado Bummie..."_

_._

_._

_._

Mataku memanas membacanya, aku jadi kangen pada Kibum. Dan ini manis sekali. Aku harus menelpon Kibum nanti. Tapi bayangan aku menciumnya melintas membuatku membeku. Oh tidak-tidak... kembali ku gerakkan mouse. Apalagi yang akan kudapatkan?

HanHyuk?

Dadaku berdebaran. Aku juga merindukan dia. Seseorang yang amat berharga di perjalanan karirku.

.

.

.

"_Hyung jahat!"_

"_Hyukkie..." masih, nada itu begitu lembut, siapa yang akan sanggup marah padanya? _

"_Aku tak mau bicara dengan Hyung! Pergi!"_

_Tapi yang kudapatkan adalah pelukan di perut. Dan dagunya yang ada di bahuku. Aku bahkan terlalu lemas untuk menolaknya. Berita ini begitu menyentakku. Tak lama kurasakan sesuatu membasahiku bahuku. Aku menoleh dan rasanya seperti tertoreh belati melihat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata. Aku segera membalikkan badan. Kutangkup wajahnya dan kuhapus air mata yang berlelehan di pipinya._

"_Kau tahu kan betapa aku menyayangimu?"_

_Aku terdiam._

"_Ini terpaksa kulakukan. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Maafkan aku, aku bukan ingin meninggalkanmu, Tak pernah sekalipun pikiran seperti itu melintas di benakku Hyukkie... sungguh! Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Kau selamanya yang terbaik bagiku."_

_Kini kurasakan basah itu mengaliri pipiku, membuat gantian dia yang mengangkat tangan dan menghapusi air mataku. _

"_Jangan menangis, itu menyakitiku..."_

"_Hyuuuungggg hiks..." aku memeluknya erat. Mungkin tak banyak lagi kesempatan seperti ini. Aku memeluknya seolah tak ada lagi hari esok untuk kami._

_._

_._

_._

Aku mengusap pipiku. Meski tak terlalu sama, tapi ini hampir mendekati kenyataan. Aku memang terpuruk saat Hankyung Hyung memutuskan keluar dari SUJU. Dan bahkan hingga detik ini, aku masih berdoa tak henti agar dia mau kembali. Aku sangat merindukannya, dia yang amat dewasa dan bersahaja. Polos dan baik hati. Aku merindukannya.

Kugerakkan lagi mouse.

YeHyuk?

Oh my..

.

.

.

_Aku tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan sesaat setelah dia selesai mengakhiri lagunya. Betapa aku mengaguminya. Suaranya yang selalu identik dengan kesedihan bahkan di lagiu yang ceria sekalipun. Suara yang selalu mampu menghidupkan lagu-lagu kami. Dia mendekat dan tersenyum._

"_Kau harus tetap tegar dan menjadi Hyukkie yang ceria ya..."_

_Ah aku benci pembahasan ini. Seolah dia akan selamanya meninggalkan suju. Bukankah itu hanya dua tahun? _

"_Aku tahu kau benci pembahasan ini. Tapi lebih baik menghadapi daripada menghindar Eunhyukkie..."_

_Kenapa image anehnya pergi? Aku sedang butuh dia yang aneh dan kocak sekarang ini, Bukan dia yang dewasa dan berkata seperti ini. Kurasakan genggaman di tanganku. Aku akhirnya menoleh juga dan menatapnya yang memberikanku senyum. Ya ini lah sosok dia sebenarnya dewasa dan bertanggung jawab,_

"_Kau jaga mereka semuanya ya. Aku percaya padamu dan tentu saja jaga dirimu sendiri untukku. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Dia mengecup keningku sebelum memelukku erat._

_._

_._

_._

Kenyataan ini juga menyentakku. Aku harus bersikap lebih baik pada Yesung Hyung. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin melanjutkan sudah cukup, tapi rasa penasaranku rupanya jauh lebih mendominasiku saat ini maka seharian itu aku membaca terus dan rupanya kebanyakan aku selalu berperan jadi si manis atau cantik oh My dan rupanya bukan hanya dengan sesama member. Bayangkan aku juga menemukan.

ChanHyuk (Changmin x Eunhyuk)

MinHyuk (Minho x Eunhyuk)

Kris Hyuk (Krisx Eeunhyuk)

Bahkan dengan artis yang aku hanya pernah berjumpa beberapa kali. Ya Tuhan apa aku seuke itu? Kenapa begitu banyak namja yang dipairkan denganku? Baiklah aku menemukan juga aku dipairkan bersama yeoja, tapi tetap kalah dibanding pairing namja ku.

Pusing memikirkan itu membuat tenagaku terkuras. Karena kelelahan aku tertidur di sana.

.

.

.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida..."

Terdengar teriakan bersama plus suara trompet tepat di telingaku, membuatku mau tak mau terbangun. Mataku terbuka dan terlihatlah seluruh member suju mengelilingiku. Bahkan grup SM lainnya. Mereka tersenyum padaku. Tapi saat ini yang berkeliaran di otakku adalah cerita-cerita FF itu. Melihat Kyu, Hae, Siwon dan semuanya membuatku terbayang lagi FF itu. Dan aku malah jadi takut sendiri.

"Hyung..." terdengar suara wookie. Aku malah merinding mendengarnya, tadi aku juga membaca FF WookHyung dan bayangkan itu full NC dengan posisiku sebagai yeoja. Oh My, aku mundur dari Wookie dan tubuhku membentur Kangin Hyung. Yang langsung menyangga badanku yang akan terjatuh.

"Eunhyukkie hati-hati..." kembali yang terbayang adalah FF lagi, dan Kangin Hyung di sana sebagai seorang psikopat. Aku buru-buru melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju kamarku. Menguncinya dari dalam.

Kudengar mereka mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

"Hyukkie kau marah? Kami meninggalkanmu hanya untuk mengerjaimu di hari ulang tahunmu!" terdengar suara Leeteuk Hyung. Meski di FF kami dia selalu dan tetap menjadi orang baik. Aku tetap tak siap bertemu dengannya. Dengan semuanya.

Ah ottokhae... aku tak sanggung bertemu mereka.

Aku jadi menyesal membaca semua FF itu. Aku tak bisa tidak membayangkan isi FF saat bertatapan dengan mereka. Huweee mana aku lapar. Bagaimana ini? Aku tetap bertahan dengan perut keroncongan di kamarku beberapa saat.

"Hyuung buka pintunya, mereka sudah kuusir keluar."

Suara Kyu? Aku mendekat ke pintu. Kutempelkan telinga dan memang tak terdengar suara apapun. Pelan aku membuka pintu dan terlihatlah Kyu aku memandang berkeliling dan memang tak ada siapapun.

"Kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo!" dia menarikku yang hanya bisa menurut karena memang lapar.

Mataku berbinar melihat tebaran piring-piring berisi makanan di meja makan. Aku segera menarik kursi dan duduk di sana. Ku tarik piring yang terdekat dan mulai memakan isinya. Lezaat. Akhirnya perutku tak berteriak lagi.

"Hyung pelan-pelan..."

Aku hanya nyengir pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengusap ujung bibirku dengan ibu jarinya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Hyung membaca FF seharian ya?"

Oh my...

"Da... darimana kau tahu?"

Dia mendengus malas, lalu tersenyum padaku. Tunggu dia tersenyum? Si evil ini tersenyum?

"Tentu saja karena yang kau pakai laptopku..."

Oh my.. aku tak sadar menggunakan laptopnya.

"Sepertinya sandi laptop kita sama. Dan ya... emmmm Hyukkie..."

Mwo? Hyukkie? Perutku bergolak tak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang menyukaimu? Benar-benar menyukaimu?"

OH MY...

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Sementara orang yang jadi objek ceritanya hanya diam dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ayolah Hyung ini hari ulang tahunmu cerialah! Aku saja tak marah seluruh wajahku terkena semburan makananmu!" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Eunhyuk.

Tetap wajah cemberut yang ditampilkan Hyuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Eunhyuk. "Aku menyayangimu Hyung..."

"Kami juga menyayangimu..." semua ikutan ingin memeluk Eunhyuk.

Dan akhirnya Eunhyuk tak bisa lebih lama lagi marah. Ia tersenyum dan balas memeluk. Baiklah ini hari Ulang Tahunya yang takkan terlupakan. Dan mungkin ia harus menghindar membaca fanfiction lagi.

**END BENERAN**

**Silakan yang ingin memberi komentarnya tentang FF ini ^^**


End file.
